Nightmares and night loves
by Potopie
Summary: Sesshomaru has protected rin from everything but did not expect a simple dream to change everything RinXSesshomaru duh
1. Chapter 1

I have decided to create for no reason at all other than I had a dream about this happening and I thought it would be so fun to write I give you fair warning it probably won't be all that good this is my first attempt at a rinsesh fic so here goes. Rin is 16 and still as innocent as they come Sesshomaru is a protector of this and does not want to spoil the girl's child like ways.

Disclaimer: I do not see the need for this device seeing as I am obviously not Rumiko Takahashi but I do not wish to be sued. I do not own Inu-Yasha nor do I gain profit from this series.

Warning: I don't get as graphic as some people but things do tend to happen when I right romance so be forewarned. But it will be in other chapters.

Rin sat down in an abandoned cottage thinking of the storm that was about to come. She lay on a cot thinking of how kind her lord was to stop and seek shelter for her. Since he himself had no use for such. They had traveled a long way and seen many things but still had the curiosity of an eight year old. There were many things she had not experienced for herself but had seen others of her age do. Like a simple kiss She had never kissed a boy. She had never danced in the moonlight, and she had never fell in love. She was happy though just to travel with her lord.

"Rin tonight will get cold find a blanket to cover yourself" Sesshomaru said in a monotonous voice.

"Thank you my lord Rin will make sure to do that" She responded bowing in thanks

Sesshomaru noticed she held him in great respect. Most mortals cowered in fear but Rin always smiled and made the world bright. She was not afraid of him in the least as others would be but she respected him. He got slightly annoyed by the bow but ignored it and left the cottage to let Rin change into some lighter clothing for sleeping.

Jaken had been sent on an errand to fetch a few items for Rin. Her clothing had been needing to be replaced. She being a child was curious naturally and seemed to get into trouble easily. She had many rips in her clothing and her attire began to be rather revealing.

Sesshomaru heard her lightning strike and went inside before it began to rain. He didn't like the rain but he sometimes had to tolerate it but now they had shelter and he had no reason to do such. He sat with his back against the wall looking over at Rin. She had fallen asleep already. _She must have been tired. Curse the weakness of mortals._ He thought to himself.

"_Mother!!!Father!!!"_

"_Run dear" Rin's Father said before being attacked by the nearest hungry wolf._

"_No!!!" Rin screamed as she saw the wolf begin to devour her father. Rin ran from there down the path that lead to the next village but three wolves were chasing after her now. She tripped and fell to her knees as the wolves jumped to attack._

"Noooo!!!!!" Rin Screamed waking up from the dream in a damp pool of perspiration.

Sesshomaru looked around until his eyes focused on Rin. She was awake and crying panting heavily. Sesshomaru let go of his sword seeing that the girl was on the cot across from him.

"Are you well Rin" Sesshomaru said not looking at her.

"Yes My lord!! Rin merely had a bad dream" She said pulling at the him of her kimono. "I'm sorry to bother you my lord I did not mean to wake you"

"I was not asleep" was his only answer

Rin was confused at this "Do you not sleep" he did not answer her "But you must sleep or you can't have dreams"

"I have no use for dreams"

"But why not my lord? Some dreams may be bad….. but others are happy"

"Rin, what was your dream" She looked down at his question in sorrow "You have no obligation to tell me if you do not wish it"

"I…it's just that I have not had a good dream since my family died" she said moving closer and sitting next to him "I dreamt of the day my village was attacked by wolves... My parents both died"

Sesshomaru looked at her as tears began to roll down her face. She sat in silence for a minute until turning to him and putting a hand on his chest

"but the good dreams come from your heart... they are the ones you remember for life" she said placing a kiss over his heart. His breath caught as a shock was sent through his body.

_I've never kissed a man before_ she thought she looked at him and leaned in to kiss him but she felt two clawed fingers on her lips.

"You do not know what you are doing" Sesshomaru said looking down "This youkai cannot love"

She looked up realizing what she had just done "I...I am so sorry my lord my thoughts were elsewhere I...I do not know what came over me!!!" She began to sob uncontrollably and ran from the cottage into the rain.

_What is she doing she is going to become sick _he thought _I don't care what she does let it be her choice_ but he picked up his sword and left to search for the girl. He should of let her kiss him it would of meant nothing to him.

Okay I have no Idea if I want to continue this ore not so tell me if you want another chapter added to this or not. Its up to you. Please Review and tell me. I am also having a contest from now on too so answer my question right and I give any shout out you want.

Bonus Question # 1

Sesshomaru is lord of what lands?


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I'm back after a bunch of pleading and begging. I am sorry I could not update sooner but I lost all my files in a black out. But my computer is running again and I have my computer back online. Well I shall quit rambling now and let you read.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own thoughts and ideas and a Myspace.

Rin was in the forest deep where the demons hide to stalk their prey. She was near a waterfall surrounded by cherry blossom trees. She had no idea that a more powerful demon was stalking her at the moment. She ran and ran until her feet could carry her no farther she fell to the ground sobbing.

"Rin is a fool lord Sesshomaru does not love me." She said to herself "at least none can see Rin's tears in the rain"

"But this one can"

Rin turned around fearing in her carelessness that she had fallen in a demons trap. Just as she feared she had. Looking under the Cherry blossoms was Lord Sesshomaru soaking wet without armor. It seemed in his haste to pursue her he had forgotten it.

"Rin come out of the rain I do not wish for you to catch cold." He spoke softly

"R-Rin is sorry my lord I shall not bother you ever again I did not mean anything I will leave your presence now" She stuttered out

"Rin you will catch cold and I do not know about such mortal ailments." He reached his hand out to her she flinched and drew back.

"You would take Rin back?" she questioned

"I never wished to let you go" he responded and started walking back knowing his loyal companion would follow. She did.

Later at the Hut

"Rin remove your cloths"

"W-What!?" She turned around bright eyed

"You will catch cold wrap the blanket around you I will not look" He said turning slightly enough for her to no longer be in his vision.

"Of course" Rin took of her sopping wet kimono and wrapped the blanket around her.

Sesshomaru turned around and Rin was sitting on her knees with the blanket wrapped around her. He looked at her with astonishment. She had wrapped the blanket around her and tucked in around her breasts to where it looked like a sleeveless gown. Her long brown hair flowed down past her shoulders. Her silky white skin made her look like a goddess and that was what she was. _'She is a child!'_ But she was no longer that she had grown up in her time with him. He quickly turned his thoughts away from her.

"Rin cover your eyes"

"Yes my lord" Rin covered her eyes and turned to prove she would not look. Sesshomaru changed from his wet cloths and wrapped a blanket around his waist. He could not catch cold but he hated being wet. "Okay Rin you may uncover your eyes"

Rin turned around to see Sesshomaru wearing only a blanket and a small one at that. He was beautiful. Rin looked at him imagining what it would be like to be held by him. She had no idea why he still had the fluff on even though it was damp from the rain. (A/N If you're asking why he has the fluffy thing just picture him half naked with it and there is your answer.)

Rin slid the wall behind her suddenly feeling dizzy and Sesshomaru was right by her side to catch her "Rin are you well"

"Y-Yes my lord Rin is well" She said blushing at how close he was to her "You do not have to be so close if you do not wish my lord"

"Rin" he sighed

"I under stand that you do not wish to be troubled by a human like me"

"Rin"

"I also understand that you could not love a mortal but"

"Rin"

"I was caught in the...well...I had never kissed a man and I"

"Rin would you like one" He thought the best way for her to get it of her mind was to give her what she wanted. It would mean nothing and she would soon get over her little crush.

"and...What my lord"

"A kiss"

"well I...ummmmmmmm"

"Rin"

"Yes my lord but why would you want to kiss a-" but before she could finish his lips were on hers. Rin was in heaven she felt like her world was turning. And just as she thought it was over she realized it had just begun. He slipped his hand behind her neck and parted her lips with his tongue and made the kiss deeper. _'She will be over her little crush when I am done' _

She tilted her head back and let him do what he wanted she had never been this far with well anybody. He just stared at her. "Do you wish to continue"

"Y-Yes" Rin had no idea what that meant but at least he would be the one doing whatever it was.

He took that with confidence and threw her on the floor and kissed and sucked at her neck raking his fangs lightly over her silky skin. He let his claws slip down her neck and onto her breast. She let out a moan and he took it as an invitation to go on. he slid his claws down the side of the blanket covering her and ripped it off. She gasped as she felt the cold air surround her body. She felt a shiver as her nipples went hard from the cold air. Sesshomaru couldn't help but lower his mouth and have a taste.

'_This is simply for her' _he lied to himself. She grabbed at his hair to hold on to her sanity so she did not drift into heaven. Sesshomaru slipped his hand lower and lower and plunged two fingers into her womanhood pumping in and out.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama...Oh Gods" she cried out in pleasure

He smiled as she moaned under him. She was an Angel with the voice of a goddess. Sesshomaru loved how she said his name with sama on the end. He was her lord her master and now her lover for the night. He placed another finger into her velvet hot womanhood and she moaned loader. She was as ready as she was going to get although she was still tight but she would adjust.

"Are you ready?" he asked still needing permission to go even further. And she nodded her head. "It will hurt a little"

He unwrapped the blanket(A/N Oh Gods I need a cold shower) from around his waist and positioned himself above her. He took her mouth in his kissing her lips with power and thrust into her hard. She yelled as she adjusted to his very large size. When she was ready he began slowly in and out of her. When she started to moan he went into her faster and harder with each thrust until she was screaming his name. They both climaxed and he released his seed into her with one last thrust and fell panting next to her. _'For her'_

Looks like Da Nile isn't just a river in Egypt if you know what I mean.

Well that was my latest chappie of the story so I'm glad I'm done with it now. Gods that was a hard chapter to write but a fun onehint hint Well the next one is ganna be more dramatic than this one.

Shout outs:

Dark Rurouni Alchemist

Wolf-Inu-Yasha38

mary

dethhauntssister

sesshy202

Congrats to all yall who got it right And thanx for your comments awards all winners with ribbons and kisses them on the cheek Keep up the good work!!! and I will


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I know it has been a long time but if you really like this story as much as yall say you do than you are willing to wait while I let my inspiration come back to me. I hoped everyone liked the lemony goodness in the last chapter (I know I did) keep in mind that I have never written a rin/fluffy fic before. I'm sure you have skipped this part because you have waited to go on unless you are reading this way after I have posted.

Disclaimer: blah blah blah

Rin woke up in the morning with a small yawn. She was confused about some things though. Why was she laying next to... Then it clicked. Everything came whirling back to her. Her crying in the woods, Sesshomaru kissing her then...

"What have I done!?!"

Sesshomaru heard Rin's cries and woke up. His arm was still around her from their activities last night. "Rin what is the matter?"

"Lord Sesshomaru I am sorry I will leave you now" Rin cried Rin began to try and get up but Sesshomaru had his arm around her and refused to let her up.

"Rin it is not a wise idea to get up. This Sesshomaru knows you will still be sore" He explained

"You do not have to do this my lord!" She tried to get up once more but this time she was held back with pain. Sesshomaru was right. "I can't seem to get up my lord"

Sesshomaru got up and dressed quickly and left. Rin was stuck in bed wondering why he was ignoring her. It must have not been enjoyable for him last night because she was a ningen girl. A filthy mortal.

Sesshomaru was walking through the woods when he felt a sharp pain in his heart. It grew larger until he doubled over in pain. He couldn't breathe it felt odd like a piece of his soul had been ripped in two. The only thing he thought of was...Rin. He began to go back to the hut but he suddenly saw black.

Rin was lying in bed she didn't feel good enough to get up just yet. She heard a noise outside the hut.

"Sesshomaru-sama" Rin asked but no one answered

She tried once more to get up but she was too tired. Her vision started to blur and she saw shadows everywhere and laughter. It surrounded her she was frightened. The laughter and now whispers grew louder. The shadows grew nearer.

"Sesshomaru!!"

Sesshomaru woke up within seconds of passing out. His youkai energy was derived from poison so his body dissolved it fast but the fact that it could bring him down meant that it was strong enough to kill ningen male in seconds and kill without mercy at that. His thoughts brought him to a far worse conclusion than the one he already had. Rin.

Without another thought he ran to the hut where he had left her.

He moved aside the flap and saw nothing. Rin was gone. His Rin. His first thought was to a demon but, there was no sign of a aura anywhere. So it could not have been low level. The only high level demon capable of leaving nothing was Naraku but he was dead killed by that retched hanyou his half brother. The only other thing was... slave traders.

Sorry that it is short but I think you can deal with it. I do have one question for my fans out there: Is there a sight where I can post my own stories that are completely mine comment me and tell me.


End file.
